


stupid sea squirt, stupid giraffe

by fujinoookami



Series: Cherry Blossoms in the Wake of Summer [6]
Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujinoookami/pseuds/fujinoookami
Summary: With frustration comes the stupid.





	stupid sea squirt, stupid giraffe

It was undeniably funny.

But it was also utterly embarrassing.

That game.

 

She was confident, however.

She has done it so many times she’s lost count already.

So there shouldn’t really be any sort of problem at all

–or so she thought until that moment.

 

That instant it finally started, and the clock began ticking away.

 

Who did she tried to fool?

 

Her mind was buzzing.

Her chest was pounding.

 

She was nervous.

She was scared.

She was a mess.

 

She hadn’t even touched anything, but all she did was scream and yell in panic.

The time ran. She lost her chance. Still, anxiety was all over her.

Stupid hidden box.

Stupid sea squirt.

 

“I thought you were better than that.”

“Listen!”

“I’m listening.”

 

Stupid smile.

 

“It’s not even funny!”

 

Stupid cheeks.

 

“Go on. I’m all ears.”

 

Stupid _blushing_ cheeks.

 

“You know what, I hate you!”

 

She whines and tries to turn away

only to be stopped with a pair of arms wrapped around her and a laugh that never fails to melt her.

 

“I don’t care if you do. You’re cute anyway.”

 

Stupid Kaeun.

**Author's Note:**

> idk. they're cute.


End file.
